


In Which Michael Mell Stops the Fire

by fuckyoufuckthis



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: AU, Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Bisexual, Bisexuality, Blossoming Friendship, Blossoming Romance, But It's Not Really Mentioned, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gay, Gay Michael Mell, Gen, Happy Ending, Homosexual, Homosexuality, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Michael mell stops the fire, Panic Attacks, but not really, expensive headphones, expensive headphones if you squint, fire didn't happen au, friends - Freeform, it could be read platonically or romantically, only if you want it to be, platonic ship, shouting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 02:15:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19141543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckyoufuckthis/pseuds/fuckyoufuckthis
Summary: Michael got up and stumbled to the sink. He was hurriedly splashing water on his tear coated face when someone burst in through the door.Or Michael stops the fire from happening. could be interpreted as platonic expensive headphones, or romantic expensive headphones.





	In Which Michael Mell Stops the Fire

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic in this fandom, hope you like it!  
> -Coopie Thicc

“Get out of my way. Loser.” Jeremy spat. The words sunk into Michael’s brain, a painful pang in his heart growing. He stepped aside and let Jeremy walk by. Michael closed the door and sunk to the ground, leaning against the door. He heard Jenna yell, “Hello! Other people have to pee!” Michael just shouted back, “I’m having my period!” After a second, she warmly spoke, “Take your time, honey.” and left.  
Michael felt tears come to his eyes and his breath hitched in his throat. Soon, he was curling in on himself and sobbing, fat tears rolling down his flushed cheeks. He felt his breath getting short, and suddenly breathing was a difficult task. He tried to regain his composure and just breathe, but his lungs kept taking rapid breaths. The world started narrowing in on him. Suddenly the bathroom seemed a lot smaller and ‘Oh god is the room getting smaller I think it is.’ His vision was blurry and scary, so he just shut his eyes, still hyperventilating. He heard someone knock on the door and his panicking only increased. Soon they were banging on the door and in a moment of pure instinct, Michael got up and stumbled to the sink. He was hurriedly splashing water on his tear coated face when someone burst in through the door.  
Michael whipped his head around to see Rich. Michael realized that he never locked the door, he was just leaning against it. He saw Rich grab at his hair and ears. Rich looked up and noticed Michael. “Antisocial Headphones kid. Do you know what Mountain Dew Red is? I need to have it. I need it now.”  
Michael saw how much distress Rich was in. Yes, Michael was aware that Rich has been a dick to him since sophomore year, but he clearly needed help. Michael felt that the same. Making up his mind, Michael replied, “I have some at home, come with me, dude. We can talk on the way.” Rich looked ecstatic and followed Michael out of the bathroom. They made it into Michael’s PT Cruiser and he drove off.  
“So,” Michael started, “What’s up?”  
“My SQUIP. I need it out, I can’t have it it hurts I don’t want it anymore-” Rich cut himself of with a yelp, grabbing his head.  
“Hey, hey, calm down, man. It’s okay. Take deep breaths and calm down.” Michael’s voice soothed Rich. He took deep breaths, feeling calmer. “It’s okay, I’ll get you that Mountain Dew Red, and you’ll be okay, just trust me.” Rich nodded in response. He wiped his eyes of the small tears that were pricking them.  
“Why were you crying?” Rich asked. Michael was caught off guard. He didn’t expect Rich to notice, let alone care. ‘No, he doesn’t care, he’s just curious. He’s probably just gonna make fun of you again.’ Despite himself, Michael couldn’t help but feel the need to vent. To be comforted.  
“Jeremy and I got in a fight. He called me a loser, but it’s not even that he called me a loser, we call each other losers jokingly all the time. No, it was the way he said it. Like he meant it, like he hated me. My best friend of twelve years, my only friend. It just became too much. He ignores me and then once he finally talks to me again, he just calls me a loser. I just-” Michael wiped his eyes and sniffled, taking a shaky breath. “I’m sorry.”  
“No, you don’t need to be sorry, you just needed to vent. That’s super shitty of him. I don’t really know you that well, but you seem like a good guy, you don’t deserve that.” Rich pat Michael’s shoulder comfortingly. The car stayed in a comfortable silence for the rest of the ride.  
They pulled into Michael’s empty driveway and walked into his house. Michael led Rich to his room in the basement. Michael opened the mini fridge in the corner of his room and grabbed a bottle of Mountain Dew Red. Just as he handed it over, Rich took a huge gulp of it. Everything was silent for a moment until rich collapsed and started screaming. Michael was panicking, trying to think of what to do. He quickly whipped out his phone and dialed 911.

 

At the hospital, Rich was sitting alone. People had heard that he was there, but none of his friends visited him, thinking he was insane due to all the panicked screaming he did the night of the party. Michael visited him though, worried for him somehow. “Michael,” Rich started, “why do you keep visiting me? We’re not even friends. I was a dick to you. I don’t deserve to be visited. My SQUIP told me to do some terrible things, and I did them. But still, you keep coming back to see me. Why?”  
Michael sighed. He spoke, “Honestly, Rich, I don’t know why. Maybe I’m just lonely. Maybe I just want a friend. Maybe it’s because you listened to me. You could’ve cut me off, made fun of me, or done any shitty thing, but no. You listened and comforted me. Thank you for that.”  
For the first time in a long time, Rich smiled a real smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. If you have any suggestions please leave a comment. If you liked it, please leave kudos and a comment! <3  
> -Coopie Thicc


End file.
